This invention relates to an electric torch, and particularly to an electric torch including a flexible casing made of either a fabric material or a leather.
An object of the invention is to provide an electric torch which is collapsible so that the volume thereof can be reduced to a minimum, thereby facilitating the transportation of the electric torch as well as reducing the cost of the transportation.